


Truth or Daisies

by MamaCesa



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Truth or Dare, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29789583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaCesa/pseuds/MamaCesa
Summary: While at Roman's house party, they play truth or dare where Patton meets a handsome stranger.
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Truth or Daisies

**Author's Note:**

> Written before Janus' name reveal  
> Deceit's name is Ren

Patton took another sip of his drink. He liked the way it tickled his nose. It was his third time having alcohol. The first time was when he was at his grandmother’s memorial. His father let him have a sip of wine. The second time was his first party, and that was really fun. Though that party was smaller than the one he was at now. 

He gazed at the large group of people he was sitting with, half of them strangers. Roman had called for a game of truth or dare, and Patton wanted to be adventurous. He sat cross legged on the floor with his back against the couch. His chest felt as warm as his cheeks, and his grin would not disappear. He gulped down the last of his drink as Roman made the final call for the game. 

Someone came to sit on the space of the couch behind him. He leaned forward, and his eye caught on something bright on the combat boots that rested next to him. 

He looked up behind him at the owner of the boots. “You have daisies on your boots? That is so cool!” 

The boy only smirked as a response. Patton stared at him. He wore a black beanie, yellow torn shirt, leather jacket, and black ripped jeans. His eyes were blue, and Patton nearly fell into them. The boy bit his lip under the gaze of a stranger, and Patton caught a glimpse of snake bite piercings. 

It took Patton a minute to remember that staring was rude. Luckily, Roman caught everyone’s attention. 

“Alright everyone. We’re gonna play a classic, but with a twist,” he paused for dramatic affect. When no one responded, he continued explaining, “I’m going to start off, then whoever I ask gets to choose next. The difference is that people have the option to pass if it’s too uncomfortable, however,” he winked, “If you pass, you don’t get to ask someone. Then the person to your right gets your turn.” 

Patton tilted his head in confusion. It seemed a bit too complicated, but he shrugged to himself. He was ready. He knew what to expect. Probably kissing, seven minutes in heaven, something embarrassing. He didn’t have much reservation. That’s what the liquid courage was for. 

Roman’s first victim was Elliot, a freshman who happened to be cool enough to get on Roman’s radar. “Elliot, my themperor, truth or dare?” 

Elliot shifted uncomfortably. “I guess I’ll choose the truth.” 

Roman chuckled, “What’s your sexuality?” 

Elliot rolled their eyes. “Easy. I’m demisexual. Alright, uh,” Elliot pointed at Patton, “You. Truth or dare?” 

“Dare!” Patton called through his drunken giggles. 

Elliot grinned at Patton’s enthusiasm. “I dare you to sit on anyone’s lap here. If they’re comfortable with it, of course.” 

Patton rolled his eyes. “That’s easy.” 

He went to stand up, but wobbled. His head was spinning. Perhaps resting on someone’s lap was a good idea. The handsome boy behind him helped get him steady. Patton was stable for two seconds before he decided to flop himself on his helper’s lap. “Can I sit on your lap?” 

“Of course, thanks for asking,” he muttered sarcastically. He was smiling though. “Your turn to call it.” 

“Oh right, um…” Patton drew a blank. His mind was swimming from the alcohol and rush of sitting in a cute boy’s lap. “Logan!” 

The short boy next to Roman groaned. “Alright.” 

“Truth or dare?” Patton asked. He was smiling, feeling like he knew exactly what he was going to do to Logan. 

“I’m feeling bold. Dare.” 

“Tell us a dad joke!” Patton dared, feeling triumphant. He knew Logan would hate it. That’s what made it fun. Logan always made fun of him for his puns and jokes. This was payback!

Logan pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose in dismay. “Of course,” he muttered, “Alright, um…” he took a moment to concentrate. “What did Nitrogen ask Oxygen when he got home from his date with Potassium?” 

Patton crinkled his brows in confusion, “What?” Why was Logan talking about chemistry at a party game? 

“It was O.K.” Logan rushed out. A few people laughed, but Roman looked confused. He seemed more confused than Patton. 

“Hey, could you translate for those of us who aren’t passing chemistry?” he asked. The party host scratched the top of his head, blushing slightly at his inability to comprehend. 

Logan rolled his eyes. “The letters for those elements on the periodic table. Oxygen is O, Potassium is K. The date went O-K.” 

Roman just blinked. “Okay…” he trailed off, not understanding still. He crossed his arms defensively, ready to respond if Logan made fun of him further. 

“Exactly,” Logan responded proudly, oblivious that Roman was confused. “Alright, Roman, truth or dare?” 

The game continued on around Patton as he sat on the warm lap of the handsome stranger. He didn’t notice how everyone was avoiding calling on either of them. He went in between zoning out and stealing glances at the boy’s face. Occasionally they met each other’s eyes, but then both blushed and looked away quickly. 

“Haven’t seen you around before,” he whispered softly as the game continued. 

“Just moved nearby. I used to go to Lakeland.” he replied casually. He was acting pretty chill. Only his blush gave away any hint of embarrassment. 

Patton suddenly realized that he was on someone. There was a possibility he was making him uncomfortable. “Oh my goodness, I’m crushing you, aren’t I?” he asked. He felt insecure out of nowhere, and was hyper aware of his weight. 

He made to stand up, but the boy put his hand on Patton’s arm. “You’re fine, I’m actually quite comfortable.” He was grinning, a dimple making itself visible on one of his cheeks. 

“Hi Comfortable, I’m Patton.” He giggled again, secretly pleased the boy was okay with them being that close. He was swooning. Or maybe he was still a bit buzzed. 

“Ren, your turn!” Roman called from across the circle. He was staring at the two boys on the couch with a devious smirk. “Truth or dare?” 

Patton was glad to know the name of his companion. The boy, Ren, took one of his lip rings in his mouth to think. Patton stared at him, wondering what it would be like to kiss lips with piercings. He didn’t have much experience kissing, so it was definitely something he wanted to try. He knew he was daydreaming, but he didn’t care. The night was for new experiences. The experience he was having in that moment made it all worth it to him. 

“I guess I’ll go with dare,” Ren answered. Patton held his breath while he waited for Roman’s dare. 

“I dare you to kiss your new friend, since you two are looking pretty comfortable.” Roman grinned as he and Elliot took a high five. 

Patton blushed, wondering how Roman had been able to read his mind. He felt flustered. He didn’t want to make his new friend any more uncomfortable than he probably already was. 

He looked shyly at Ren. Ren had a teasing glint in his eye, but his face was concerned. “Are you sober enough to consent?” he asked clearly. Patton felt a bit awed that someone would be so upfront. 

“I think so…” Patton trailed off. “Are you?” 

Ren laughed, “I’m designated driver. I’m sober.” 

“C’mon, choose already!” Roman called. 

Ren sighed. “I don’t want to kiss you if you aren’t thinking clearly.” He looked a little disappointed. It was heartwarming, gentlemanly, and inspiring to Patton.

Patton pouted. He decided he’d take matters into his own hands. Or rather, take Ren’s face in his own hands. He moved quickly, grabbing the boy’s soft, round face and kissing. He realized in the back of his head that Ren didn’t consent, so he pulled away quickly. 

“I’m sorry!” he squealed. He put his face in his hands. What did he just do?

The group whooped and Ren laughed. “It’s okay, Daisy.” 

“My-my name isn’t Daisy.” Patton sputtered, peeking out from his hands. 

“I know, but you liked the daisies on my shoes. It’s what I was calling you in my head before you talked to me.” Ren explained. 

Patton blushed. “Can we get a do-over?” he asked Roman. 

The party host cackled, “Sure, why not?” 

Ren shook his head, grinning. He leaned in to kiss Patton, though he was slower. He paused before meeting Patton’s lips. When he didn’t back away, he pressed his lips against Patton’s. 

This kiss was different, they both were immersed. Something about kissing a cute stranger made Patton feel wilder than normal. It was sweet. A good little introduction into a possible future. It was a good spark, a nice way to say ‘hello’. They pulled away after Logan told them both to breathe. 

“One moment, Patton.” Ren told him. His eyes were darkened with dilated pupils. Patton felt proud that the new boy also found him desirable. 

“Alright, Logan, truth or dare?” he asked the boy who interrupted their kiss. 

“Truth, I learned my lesson with Patton,” Logan responded, throwing a bitter glance at Patton. The blushing boy raised his hands innocently

“Do you have a crush on Roman or something?” Ren asked, his eyebrow quirked upwards. He sure knew what to ask to shut Logan up, that was for sure. 

Logan and Roman both sputtered. Roman made unintelligible noises as Logan struggled to find words, “I-What? Me, with him? He’s too- no. No I don’t.” 

Roman fell quiet at that, and turned away so Logan didn’t see the look on his face. He seemed hurt. Patton watched with sympathy. He knew Roman had been crushing on Logan for years. 

“It’s called truth for a reason, Logan.” Ren chastised. He looked like he was enjoying himself more, and Patton was glad. It was impressive at how cunning he was with this game. 

“Fine…” Logan stared at Roman, hesitant. “I do.” 

Patton yelled out, “Yes! Finally!” He raised his fist in the air and leaned back with glee. He would have fallen over if Ren hadn’t held his torso. 

After a couple more awkward turns, the group disbanded from the game. Ren and Patton stayed on the couch, Patton playing with his new friend’s hair. It was soft, and messy from the beanie. Ren just hummed quietly with contentment. Patton was enjoying his time with Ren. He wished that the night wouldn’t end. They were in their own little bubble. 

“Hey Ren?” Patton asked, interrupting the peaceful silence between them. 

“Hm?” 

“Do you kiss strangers often?” He was curious to know how his companion was handling it all so well. 

“Do you?” he retorted. 

Patton blushed and shook his head no. He was starting to sober up, and therefore was starting to recognize the severity of his actions. “I must have been more drunk than I thought. I’m sorry.”

Ren shrugged. “It’s okay. It was fun for me.” His face turned concerned. “Are you changing your mind about it?” 

Patton shook his head vehemently, causing some dizziness. He held his head a moment. Ren flitted his hands toward him, but he denied the help. “No, I’m okay.” 

“Well, next time we kiss, I’ll make sure we’ve had dinner first,” Ren mentioned jokingly. 

Patton blushed again and squirmed. “Thank you.” 

Ren grinned, showing off his snake bites. Patton remembered the way the metal felt on his lips. He grinned back, willing to do what he needed in order to kiss those lips again. 

**Author's Note:**

> pls don't get mad at 'themperor' I'm literally enby and I like it


End file.
